Having a Blast
by LeelaSmall
Summary: There's no such thing as an ordinary fishing day in Gravity Falls, and Dipper and Pacifica are about to find that out the hard way [COMMISSION]


The rumbling motor of the large and luxurious white yacht died down as it reached the center of Lake Gravity Falls. All the fish and other aquatic fauna scurried away to allow the large vessel passage and avoid their untimely demise. The sun was shining intensely and there wasn't a cloud to be seen; the perfect weather for a fishing day.

Pacifica Northwest made her way to the deck, a long, elegant cigarette holder dangling from her mouth with a lit cigarette at the end, a folded lawn chair tucked under her left arm and a bunch of dynamite under her right arm. Upon reaching what she considered to be the optimal sunbathing spot, she carefully dropped the dynamite onto the wooden floor and unfolded the chair, afterwards lowering herself onto it with a content sigh. She put on a large pair of sunglasses and straightened her hot-pink Chanel dress as she withdrew the cigarette holder from her plump lips and blew a long gust of smoke, relishing in the perfect silence of her surroundings.

"Hoohoo, I can't believe I finally get to do this!"

So much for the perfect silence.

She lifted her sunglasses from her face just in time to see her boyfriend giddily run up to her, grinning from ear to ear. He held a large fishing rod in his left hand a video camera in his right hand, no doubt excited to capture the events of the day.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this!" Dipper nearly exclaimed, his whole body vibrating with anticipation. "You have no idea how much it means to me!"

"Anything for my schmoopsie-poo." Pacifica grinned warmly as she reached up to playfully pinch the brunet's cheek. "It gives me a chance to work on my tan and experiment on this new fishing method I came up with."

"Trust me, this will be no ordinary fishing trip." Dipper added as he set up his rod at the edge of the boat. "I've been studying the lake's underwater fauna for years and have reason to believe that there are giant supernatural fish lurking underwater in this exact location! If I can capture some or just collect some footage of their existence, it will completely change the paradigm of marine biology and ultimately make me famous!"

"Well, I really hope you do find something, sweety." Pacifica replied, lowering her sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, me too." Dipper chuckled, leaning over the boat's railing to get a better view of the water beneath him. "There doesn't seem to be any fish around today."

"Don't worry, I can fix that."

The blonde reached down and grabbed a stick of dynamite, which she lit up with her cigarette. Under the watchful gaze of her boyfriend, who cocked a brow at her actions, she chucked the lit dynamite behind her back and over the edge of the boat into the lake, where it landed with a _plop!_ and sank underwater. Not long after they heard an explosion as a large quantity of lake water sprayed upwards due to the blast. A small fish was propelled upwards along with the water and fell straight into Pacifica's open mouth, who reflexively swallowed it whole. Upon realizing what she had done, she gripped her neck and gagged with her tongue lolling out.

"Oh my God, why did I even to that?" she wheezed.

"I'm both discussed and impressed." Dipper winced, glancing down at the water. "On the upside, the fish seemed to have surfaced, so good job!"

"Don't mention it." Pacifica coughed, her eyes watering.

After the initial repulse subsided, Pacifica relaxed and resumed her sunbathing as Dipper worked on some calculations in order to figure out the optimal spot where to position his fishing pole in order to find the kind of fish he was looking for.

Minutes turned to hours, and after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Dipper was beginning to grow desperate. There had been no sign of the aquatic beings he was searching for and he was beginning to believe his calculations had been incorrect.

At one point while waiting Pacifica had tossed a stick of dynamite into the water in order to make more fish emerge and ultimately catch another one, determined not to swallow it this time, but there had been no explosion. She simply shrugged it off and assumed that that particular stick of dynamite had been a dud. Dipper also decided to give the explosive a try, lighting its fuse with Pacifica's cigarette while she was sunbathing, and that time the resulting explosion blasted a large, soccer-ball sized crustacean onto the deck, which started scuttling around. Pacifica grabbed a golf club she had stored on the yacht and gave it her best swing, launching the animal over the horizon where it vanished with a twinkle. She proudly gazed in the direction it had been launched, shading her face with her hand as a smug grin spread across her face.

"Still got it." She declared proudly.

More time passed and Dipper's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I can't believe I was wrong." he mumbled from his spot on the floor, where he had lied down in despair moments earlier. "My calculations were carefully executed. I ran experiments and conducted research for months, and they all pointed to this location."

"Honey…"

"I feel like such a fraud. I never should've gotten my hopes up."

"Sweetie?"

"I'm an embarrassment to the scientific community. I'll never be able to show my face at conferences again."

"DIPPER!"

"What?" he snapped, sitting up to meet his girlfriend's annoyed gaze.

"You have a bite!"

Dipper turned his head in the direction where Pacifica was pointing, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when he saw the fishing rod he had so carefully placed at the edge of the yacht was now bending and twitching, signaling that the line was being pulled from the lake beneath them.

The brunet quickly pushed himself up and ran to the rod, yanking it from its fixed position and reeling in the line in as fast as he could.

"Oh my God, this is it!" he exclaimed excitedly, panting with each turn of the reel. "The culmination of my entire scientific career!"

Pacifica raised her sunglasses over her head as she attentively watched her boyfriend, involuntarily holding her breath in anticipation.

When the fishing hook finally emerged, Dipper was disappointed to find that he had caught nothing more than an ordinary fish, rather than a supernatural one as he had been expecting. He pulled the animal up and held it in his hand as he inspected it from every angle, hoping to find something unusual about it.

"Just a regular bass." He sighed in defeat. "Guess I should toss it back. It probably has a whole lot more to live."

"Wait." Said Pacifica, gesturing for him to stop moving. "Do you hear that?"

Dipper fell silent and listened for what it was that Pacifica wanted him to hear. That's when he heard it: a weird sizzling noise that appeared to be enacting from somewhere very close by.

"Where is that coming from?" he muttered to himself, looking around the deck in order to detect the source of that odd sound.

He suddenly had a vague and admittedly silly thought cross his mind. He brought the bass in his hand closer to his ear and found that the sound was coming from the very fish he was holding.

"What the –"

Before he could so much as another syllable, the bass exploded with a deafening blast, covering them both in soot and fish bits.

"Careful! This is designer!" Pacifica protested as she attempted to wipe the filth off her dress.

"I give up." Dipper sighed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I really thought I had come across a breakthrough, but I guess it's pointless."

"Don't say that!" Pacifica said as she rose from her lawn chair and walked up to her pouting boyfriend. "That doesn't sound like you! Where's my stubborn and determined li'l Dip Dop who wouldn't give up on a theory even if his life depended on it?"

"He grew up and realized there are better things worth wasting his life on."

"Come on, don't be like that." She beamed before bending down and picking up a new stick of dynamite. "How about just one more for the road?"

"Fine…" Dipper exhaled exasperatedly, moving over to allow Pacifica room to 'work'.

The blonde once again lit the dynamite's fuse with her cigarette and tossed it into the lake, where it proceed to explode just as it had before, but before any of them had time to check the dynamite's damage, the whole boat began to shake violently, causing the couple to lose their balance and fall onto the deck's wooden floor.

"What's happening?" Pacifica panicked. "This kind of damage shouldn't be caused by just one stick!"

She got her answer right away when a large lake monster rose up from the water and stared at the two of them. It resembled a jellyfish and was two times the size of Pacifica's yacht. It towered menacingly over the two young adults as its tentacles wiggled about, enveloping them with its large shadow.

"What the heck is that?" Pacifica exclaimed, managing to point a finger at the creature in her terrified state.

"It's a Walperntanx…" Dipper replied in awe before bursting into excited laughter. "It's just what I was looking for!"

The brunet quickly grabbed his video camera and hit the record button, focusing the lens on the large creature before him.

"This is it!" he nearly squealed. "My entire life's work has led up this very mome—"

His soliloquy was inevitably interrupted when the Walperntanx leaned down and ingurgitated the boat whole, swallowing its two occupants along with it.

They were surrounded by an ominous darkness inside the monster's stomach. It was eerily silent, safe for a soft dripping noise that echoed through the creature's digestive tract. Dipper tried his best to make out is surroundings, but the lack of lighting made that very difficult.

"Pacifica?" he called out worriedly, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls of creature's stomach sending shivers down his spine. "Are you there? Are you injured?"

He heard what sounded like a match being quickly dragged along a matchbox's striker and suddenly noticed a small light source from the corner of his eye. When he turned around he saw his girlfriend lighting a new cigarette with a match.

"You called?" she asked nonchalantly as she flicked the match away, her face now solely illuminated by the lit cigarette at the end of her long, elegant cigarette holder.

Dipper neglected to provide her with an answer, choosing instead to run up to the blonde and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Pacifica spoke softly, running a hand through her boyfriend's brown locks in a comforting fashion.

"I'm so sorry." Dipper apologized, his voiced muffled due to having his face pressed against Pacifica's collarbone. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't roped you into this stupid fishing trip this never would have happened. Now we're literally in the belly of the beast, waiting to be digested. This is a mess…"

"Admittedly, I've been in worse situations." Pacifica shrugged, pushing the brunet away to look him in the eyes. "And this is anything _but_ your fault."

"But it is my fault! It was my idea to bring you here."

"Yes, but this could've easily been avoided if I hadn't insisted on using –"

Pacifica suddenly fell silent, her eyes widening as an idea crossed her mind. She glanced over at the heavy supply of explosives piled on the deck next to her chair.

"Dynamite…" she whispered before turning back to face Dipper, smiling widely at him. "I have an idea!"

With the help of her boyfriend, she piled all of the explosives next to the yacht's gas cap, afterwards lighting a stick of dynamite with her cigarette before tossing it into the gas pipe. They ran to the other edge of the boat as fast as they could and plugged their ears in anticipation.

The entire vessel exploded a few seconds later, blowing the monster to smithereens and rocketing the two off into the sky. They landed on top of a tall tree as pieces of the Walperntanx and Pacifica's boat fell around them. Dipper had a small fire on his clothes, which Pacifica used to nonchalantly relight her cigarette before putting out the flames.

"Well, so much for my security deposit." Pacifica grumbled as the boat's steering wheel flew past her head.

"That was insane!" Dipper exclaimed, pulling up his video camera. "And I got everything on tape! Fame and recognition, here I come!"

"I knew you could do it! Commemorative selfie!"

She wrapped an arm around the brunet and pulled him close as she quickly retrieved her cellphone and took a picture. She scrolled through the photos on the device, most of them featuring her and Dipper in several special occasions, such as her birthday, his birthday, and the time she got her demolition permit. She eventually stopped scrolling when she saw the picture she had taken at Dipper's graduation party.

"Another memorable moment." She sighed happily.


End file.
